Act Six: The Beast at Ichor Mountain
The Beast at Ichor Mountain is the sixth and penultimate act in the game. Story Scene 45: Mountain Sandra drops the Bard off on a high point near Ichor Mountain, but tells them they have to go the rest of the way on foot due to weather conditions. In the distance, the Bard spots a beast which disappears shortly after they notice it. The Bard makes their way up, coming across the Heart of Eya Temple, inhabited by a few people waiting to see the end happen. Scene 46: Birds The Bard starts his climb, and frees some birds they find trapped in strange bubbles. They help by giving the Bard a lift up to higher places. Scene 47: Bugs The Bard meets a Troll who does not know how to speak guarding a cave. A bird convinces the troll to let the Bard into the cave. When the Bard comes across some bugs and tries to convince the troll not to step on them, the troll leaves. Shortly after, the bugs take notice of the Bard looking out for them, and decide to help the Bard through the caves. Scene 48: Seals Out of the cave, the Bard comes across some flying seals, and befriends one of them who helps the bard fly across gaps as long as the Bard keeps the seal fed. Scene 49: Beast The Bard and their seal companion meet the large beast face-to-face, and try to run away. However, the beast traps the Bard in a bubble, similar to the ones which trapped the birds. Suddenly, Audrey makes an entrance, and decides to use the Potion of Power given to her during act 5. This causes her to collapse. The Beast howls, knocking her and the Bard unconscious, and sending them both into the mountain. The two wake up trapped, and Audrey is without her sword. Audrey is worried that the two of them will end up dead, as she is unable to do anything without her sword. The Bard asks if Eyala could help, and Audrey reveals that she told the Rainbow Girl, whose name is revealed to be Eyala, never to speak to her again. The two discuss what Eyala told them, realizing that she may have lied to one or both of them. Audrey then admits that she is a little scared about ending the world, but is killing Overseers because that's what she's supposed to do. In the middle of their conversation, nearby rocks start to move. When the Bard investigates, some bugs appear out of the collapsed rocks. The Bard decides that since they're friends with the bugs, Audrey needs to make an agreement, or else the Bard won't help her. They ask Audrey to promise to be nice, and not to end the world. She hesitantly agrees. Scene 50: Audrey With the help of the bugs, Audrey and the Bard make it through the caves and meet the Heart Fairy. Their conversation reveals a few things: The large beast that has been around the mountain is actually the King of Hearts, and due to the collapse of the Spirit World, the Heart Castle is now in the real world. Audrey and the Bard climb up to the caldera of Ichor Mountain, to find the King of Hearts dropping Audrey's sword into the lava. At the very last second, a bird swoops in and catches it, bringing it to Audrey. Scene 51: The Hero and the Bard The Bard and Audrey face the King of Hearts. While Audrey tries to weaken him, the Bard sings to protect Audrey and try to bring the King of Hearts back to his senses. However, just when the Bard tries to talk to the king, Audrey rushes over and kills him instantly, breaking the promise she made. Audrey leaves, and Eyala appears. The Bard pushes her away, telling her to leave them alone. However, Eyala promises that she hasn't lied to the Bard, and claims to be on their side now. The Bard obtains the Earthsong from the King of Hearts, and returns to Langtree. Category:Story